


Beletha nentombazana

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Beletha nentombazana

Wacabanga: “I-wench ayikashintshi nakancane. Izinwele ezinhle ezindala ezinemibala notshani obuso obuthambile. Wabuya wabheka ngamehlo akhe amakhulu aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka okokuqala emva kwesikhathi eside. Wayehlala ebabheka njengengxenye ethopha kunazo zonke yokubukeka kwakhe. Babenombala ofanayo nolwandle oluzungeze inqaba.

Wavula umlomo wakhe ukuba asho okuthile, embula imigqa emibili yamazinyo agwegwile. Sekudlule iminyaka eyisithupha, kepha isikhathi asenzanga lutho olutheni kuye.

Ngandlela thile, wazithola engenandaba.

Emasontweni ambalwa edlule, uthathe isinqumo sokuthi wayengeke ame omunye umzuzu wokuhlukunyezwa lokhu. Waxoshwa kuMakhosi ... uxolo, uQueenserv, nabo bonke kodwa uvalwe eCasterly Rock, eyedwa.

Ngakho-ke wanquma ukuhambela abanye babajwayele. Waze wasondelana nabanye babo, obekucishe kungenzeki ngenkathi uCersei emubamba ngamandla. Ngemuva kokuba esebalekele ukuwela uLwandle lwaseNarrow, wayevame ukuhlela ukuhambela i-Lord Selwyn Tarth, kepha ngandlela thile, kwenzeka njalo; wayehlala ehlehlisa ukuvakasha ukuze kuthathwe esinye isikhathi, esikahle kakhulu.

Kepha manje, ekugcineni wenza umqondo wakhe. Ekugcineni yisikhathi sokuthatha izindaba ngezandla zakhe. UJaime wayengajwayele ukungakutholi akufunayo.

Waqala uhambo lokugcina lumlethele emnyango weNkosi Baratheon. Wahlala Ekupheleni Kwe Storm izinsuku ezimbalwa. U-Lady walesi sigodlo wayelukhuni nengane, ngakho-ke uJaime wayengafuni ukubakhathaza futhi abeke ngaphezulu ukwamukelwa kwakhe.

Njengoba sesifikile manje, bekungekho ndlela yokubuya futhi. Uvalelisana nokuhle futhi wagibela umkhumbi (wayengakaze athande imikhumbi-ayengazethembi ngokuthanda kwakhe), futhi ngemuva kwezinsuku ezimbalwa ezishubile, wakhubeka ogwini lweSapphire Isle.

Futhi manje, wayemi phambi kwalo wesifazane onamandla, okude.

“Ucele ubaba wami isandla sami,” wavele waquleka.

"Ngenzile."

Uyenqabile. "

Hhayi impela, wayefuna ukusho. Esikhundleni salokho, wavuma ngekhanda kancane. "Singahamba nalokhu uma uthanda. Kwakuyisiwula ukucabanga ngenye indlela. Ngubani ongafuna i-Kingslayer yendodana enhle? Nesiphukuphuku, nami. ”

Waphakamisela isandla sakhe sokudla ngokungazi, wasihlehla lapho ekhumbula ukuthi, empeleni, wayengenasandla. Futhi igolide lakhe laliyisikhundla esimpofu.

Wabhokoda ngenxa yamazwi akhe. "Ngineqiniso ukuthi ubaba ngeke ahlulele ngokuhluleka kwesandla sakho," kuvikela ubaba wakhe. "Noma ngabe ubulewe ama-Aerys, usengomunye wabaningi ...," wayenenkinga yokuthola igama elilungile, "amadoda ahlukile engihlangane nawo. Kepha kungani ungakwenza lokho? Kungani ungafuna ukungishada? ”

“Kungani?” Wahleka ngokungenanembe, “Ucabanga ukuthi kungani? Ngoba bengifuna ukukhombisa ukuvela? Ngoba nginesithukuthezi? ”

“Angazi ukuthi yini ezokukhuthaza ngalesi senzo.” Kodwa iqiniso lalilokhu libonakala kuye.

"Awunjalo?" Wavusa ishiya futhi izindebe zakhe zaqala ukugoqa kancanyana, emoyizela, "Awazi ngempela, Brienne?"

Wathatha elinye igxathu elibheke kuye, efuna ukumbuyisela phansi odongeni. Maye, wakhohlwa ukuthi uBrienne wayengeyona intombazane eyisidenge; wayemude njengaye futhi engasatshiswa kalula.

"Ngicabanga ukuthi ungiphatha kabi udadewenu uSer Jaime."

Amagama akhe avele anamandla. Ubuso bakhe baba mnyama.

"Noma ngabe yini oyizwile ngami noCersei," waphefumula kakhulu, "mhlawumbe iqiniso. Angifuni ukuqamba amanga kuwe, Brienne. Ngiyezwa ukuthi akuphilile ukuthi umshado wakhelwe phezu kwamanga. ”

"Uthe ubaba wami ukhulile ..."

UJaime wamnquma wathi: “Ubaba wakho uyakuthanda kakhulu futhi unqume ukuthi kungcono ukukhuluma nawe kuqala ngaphambi kokuthi angiphendule.”

“Uthe….” Ukudideka kwakubhalwe ebusweni bakhe futhi wazama kakhulu ukungahleki. Wayecasukile ukuthi kufanele alinde uSelwyn osemdala ukuthi akhulume nendodakazi yakhe enenkani, lapho azi ukuthi impendulo izoba yini.

UBrienne wayesazama ukunquma ukuthi uJaime ukhuluma iqiniso yini, lapho kufika umfana oyikhonzayo ezomazisa ukuthi uyise angathanda ukumbona manje. UJaime waquleka wamnika ubuso ebengiyitshelile.

Wanikina ikhanda, kepha ekhoneni lomlomo wakhe lajijiswa phezulu. Waphenduka wahamba, wabuka inamba yakhe inyamalala emnyango.

UJaime Lannister uhlala ethola akufunayo.

Wavele waqonda ewindini, washaya ingoma. Uma othile ebekhona kulelo gumbi, kungenzeka basho ukuthi yi-The Bear ne-Maiden Fair. Kepha ngeke sikuthole lokho, ngoba kwakungekho muntu egumbini futhi uJaime wayengenalo ithalente ngempela.


End file.
